


A Little Give And Take

by K_G



Series: Tight Pants & Maximum Angst 'Verse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Android!Hal, Established-But-Fledgeling-Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, John is briefly mentioned; context in the notes, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Game, Praise Kink, TP&MA!Verse, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_G/pseuds/K_G
Summary: After an emotionally exhausting day, Hal and Dirk take some time to reaffirm their fledgling relationship and talk through some building concerns they've both had about it. Some unexpected role reversal leads to much needed emotional catharsis for the both of them.Takes place between 'I'm Not You, And You Aren't Me' and 'Remember To Say Please And Thank You'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makizushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makizushi/gifts).



> An intermission that takes place during a early RP log of the mash-up of the 'Tight Pants and Maximum Angst' verse and Makizushi's [ 'Is This Weird?' 'verse. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6223714/chapters/14259205)[The RP log can be found here](http://tsunamayo-makizushi.tumblr.com/post/134402553638/oh-shit-theres-two-of-them-rpdocx) but you don't need to read it to understand most of what's going on here.  
> Take care and ware the warnings on the linked fics!

When the door clicks closed behind him, Dirk sags against it in relief. Silence.

 

"Thank fuck." 

 

Hal doesn't reply. Instead, he closes the gap between them and his arms close around Dirk's waist. 

 

Dirk threads his fingers through Hal's hair. Hal looks at him with bright eyes that are clearly looking for something. Dirk's shades are plucked from his face and tossed onto the carpeted floor with no ceremony, and he blinks.

 

"Do you want me to leave, Dirk?"

 

"What?" He frowns, and his fingers still.

 

"The events of the day have made me question whether you still want to be in a relationship with me." Hal's voice is so quiet, and now Dirk understands why he is being held so desperately. "If you would be happier without me, I'll go, dude."

Hal's face is so carefully blank, and something in Dirk seizes at those words. He wants to say yes. He wants it so badly, because Hal deserves to get out from Dirk's shadow. But he doesn't. Because he's selfish.

 

"I don't want you to leave."

 

~

 

It takes Hal ten seconds to fully process and evaluate Dirk's response, simply because he doesn't believe it.

 

"I am going to kiss you now." He announces, and then puts his fingertips on Dirk's jaw to guide their lips together. Dirk is stiff for a moment, and then he makes a sound in the back of his throat and the hand in Hal's hair balls. Hal's eyes flutter shut, almost taken back at the fervour with which Dirk kisses him.

 

This, at least, feels right.

 

Dirk slides his tongue over Hal's lower lip and Hal opens his mouth in response to that demand. He finds himself being pushed back onto the bed, with Dirk straddling his waist. Dirk pulls back from the kiss and releases Hal's hair, placing the hand on Hal's chest plate instead.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Yes,” Hal says, covering Dirk's hand with his own. Hal guides Dirk's fingers to the glowing triangles. Dirk presses, and there is a click before the seam opens. Hal sits up and pulls the armoured plating off, Dirk sets it down on the floor.

 

“I'm sorry. About everything I said. I fucked up so much today, you didn't deserve any of the shit I hurled at you.” He looks so nervous, like he's convinced Hal will reject him. That expression is wrong on Dirk's face; Hal leans in and presses their foreheads together like they did in the bathroom.

 

“It has been a stressful day. I forgive you, Dirk.” He smirks, but there is no bite to it. “This time, anyway.”

 

“Thanks, man. You don't have to be so gracious about it.” Dirk rolls his eyes. Hal rolls him over. Dirk goes still, and Hal loves the way those orange eyes roam over his face. He can see the pulse jumping in Dirk's neck; places his hands around that soft throat. “Wha-”

 

“Be quiet.”

 

Dirk's mouth closes, Hal smiles down at him.

  
So much had happened today. Hal is pleased to have his environment under control again. This is simple. His thumbs brush over Dirk's adam's apple, and Dirk swallows. His eyes are wide, pupils blown, but he stays quiet.

 

“Good boy,” Hal croons, and Dirk twitches beneath him. “So fragile. I could crush your larynx in an instant. Do you enjoy this vulnerability, Dirk? Shake or nod your head.”

 

Hal's smile grows when Dirk nods with barely any hesitation. “It's nice to cede control, isn't it? Let someone else pull the strings, take care of things. Take care of you.” Another nod.

 

He moves his hand down Dirk's chest, dragging his fingers against the soft shirt. His circuits pulse in a steady rhythm, precisely matching Dirk's heartbeat. He waits until he feels Dirk relax underneath him, then his hand darts up and covers Dirk's mouth and nose.

 

Dirk's legs bunch up, and he tries to pull Hal's hand away. Hal presses a little harder.

 

“Stop.”

 

Dirk's hands fall down at his sides. Hal counts to ten, then pulls his hand away. Dirk gulps down a mouthful of air, and Hal strokes Dirk's cheek.

 

“Very good.” He says, red eyes lidded. “There is no truly safe way to practice erotic asphyxiation. Extended oxygen deprivation results in dead brain cells. It is only in our time that a method of regrowing these lost cells has been developed. Despite that, it has been a popular documented activity throughout human history. Tell me, Dirk. If you had no way to repair the damage done to your brain, would you still want this?”

 

A pause. Then a nod.

 

“Fucking incredible. It really is a marvel that you haven't self-destructed, although it isn't for a lack of trying.” He says it fondly, drags the pad of his thumb over Dirk's kiss-swollen lips. “Look at you, all wound up after that game of chicken. I saw that tent you were pitching, bro.” Dirk's eyes dart down, flick to the side. “You would have let him fuck you then and there, wouldn't you?”

 

Dirk closes his eyes, nods again.

 

“Such a good boy, being honest with me.” Hal slides his thumb between Dirk's lips, presses down on that slick pink tongue. “I don't think I'd mind sharing you. Watching someone else pound your ass has its own appeal. I suppose it was inevitable that I develop voyeuristic traits after being glasses for so long. Would you like that?”

 

It is a little harder for Dirk to nod with Hal's thumb in his mouth, but he manages it.

 

“I thought so. Look at me, Dirk.” Orange eyes open on command, and Hal withdraws his thumb from Dirk's mouth. “You're beautiful like this. So lovely.” Hal slides his ass over Dirk's groin. He can feel the start of Dirk's erection, and hums with approval. “I will tell you this until you believe it, however long that takes.”

 

Dirk squirms beneath him at that. Hal cups Dirk's cheek, drags his wet gloved thumb over the soft, plump flesh. There were very few places on Dirk that weren't lean and corded, and Hal was perpetually fascinated by them.

 

  
~

 

Hal is so still above him, carefully restricting how much contact he's allowed to have. Dirk arches his back, Hal rises up on his knees. It's so frustrating, and Dirk loves it. Hal's dispassionate dialogue about asphyxiation shouldn't have done nearly as much for him as it did. As it is, his cock is twitching with increasing interest, and it is taking every ounce of self-control Dirk has to stop himself from breaking the rule and talking before Hal gives the okay.

 

“Would you like to fuck me, Dirk?” His voice is so low, almost a whisper. Dirk feels his forehead bead with sweat. He swallows, his eyes tracking down Hal's suit-clad body. His mouth is dry, all of a sudden. Usually Dirk's on the receiving end, Hal has trouble with over-stimulation. But he wouldn't offer if he didn't feel confident he could handle it.

 

Dirk nods. Hal smiles, clearly pleased. There's a predatory edge to that smile that makes him shudder. He can hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears, knows Hal can as well. Dirk is aware of every brush of fabric against his skin, every bit of friction. When Hal reaches up to his own throat, Dirk's cock pulses with warm pleasure at the sight.

 

Hal tilts his head to one side, the way he does when he's thinking intently about something, and his smile grows soft at the edges. When Dirk reaches up and lays his palm flat on Hal's stomach, the android doesn't try to stop him. Dirk wonders what Hal sees on his face, what his bare eyes are giving away. Gloved fingers peel the black fabric away from paper-white skin, and Hal shivers above him as the cool air makes contact with his body. He pauses when he reaches Dirk's hand, and Dirk hooks his fingers into the suit and assists in rolling it down to Hal's thighs.

 

Hal isn't hard yet, but the circuitry under his skin is pulsing even and bright. Dirk traces some of the delicate lines on Hal's navel with a fingertip, and they glow brighter in response to his touch. Dirk rests his hands on Hal's hips, a question.

 

“You've been very patient. You can talk now.”

 

Dirk closes his eyes, draws in a deep breath.

 

“You look amazing,” even to his own ears, he sounds shaken, fragile. “You _are_ amazing. I don't deserve you, dude.”

 

Hal's hands are on his cheeks with no warning, and Dirk opens his eyes to see that Hal is actually blushing. He looks taken aback, if not outright shocked. Dirk frowns at that. Surely he's told Hal something similar in the past, right? He thinks, and his frown deepens when he can't recall anything. Hal searches Dirk's face, like he's trying to find a sign of deceit, and that makes Dirk's gut twist.

 

“I mean it. You're gorgeous, and-” Saying this stuff out loud is even more foreign than in text, but he wants to take that suspicion out of Hal's eyes. “-I'm proud of you. You've come so far, Hal.”

 

There is a blur of white and red, and then Hal's lips are on his and there is a determined hand massaging his crotch. Hal is making amazing sounds, demanding chirps that have Dirk smiling against his mouth. Hal kisses Dirk breathless, lowers his head to run his tongue over Dirk's throat. He whispers against Dirk's skin.

 

“It seems I share that particular kink of yours. I am surprised.” He sits back up, circuits glowing almost painfully bright. He cocks his head. “I'm also hella curious about something, if you'll indulge me.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Dirk has to swallow before he speaks, and the words still come out slightly strangled. He expects to be interrogated about this new development, and tries to prepare some words for it.

 

“John claimed to have barely touched you. I want to know why you were so ready to jump his bones if that was the case.” Hal runs his fingers over Dirk's chest, and Dirk very much wishes there was not a shirt in the way. “Is it the family resemblance, or is there more nuance than that?”

 

“You're asking me this now.” Dirk stares up at him, eyebrows drawn together. “Usually you're pretty good at maintaining the mood.”

 

Hal lifts one leg, rolls the suit down, repeats the process for the other, and then drops it beside the bed. He slides his bare ass over the protrusion in Dirk's pants, and Dirk hisses at the stimulation.

 

“Are you going to answer my question?”

 

Dirk flushes under that even gaze. Hal ghosts against his cock, torturous.

 

“Some of it was. The resemblance. He's confident. Knows how to play a game of innuendo chicken.” Dirk mutters the next part, because he can feel his ears burning. “He called me a good boy.” Dirk bites his lip, glances to the side. “Reminded me of you.”

 

“Interesting.” Hal smiles, sudden, and Dirk feels a wave of relief. He's off the hook. “Sit up.” He does, and Hal's hands slide under his shirt and tug. Dirk raises his arms, eager. Hal's right, there is still entirely too much clothing on Dirk's body right now. He lays back down, admiring the lines of Hal's body, the taut skin over his hips. Equius was a weird guy, but he knew how to engineer attractive musculature.

  
One of these days Dirk should really send him a thank-you card or something.

 

Hal grinds against him again, more insistently this time, and his dick stands at full attention, straining to escape from its fabric prison.

 

“Can I touch you?” He always asks first. Hal is so sensitive to stimulus, even a slight breeze can freak him out if he's not prepared for it. Hal hesitates, then nods. Dirk slides his hands up over Hal's thighs with firm, even pressure; the skin doesn't have as much give as human flesh, but Dirk doesn't mind. Light trails dimly in the wake of his hand; the circuitry is embedded in the reticular layer here.

 

 

~

 

 

Hal closes his eyes, body wracked by fine tremors as Dirk moves his hands up to Hal's hips, then higher to his waist. Dirk's hands are cool in comparison to his own body temperature, and Hal responds to the touch by sliding more insistently over Dirk's erection.

 

Why is Dirk even still wearing pants. This is an outrage.

 

He says as much out loud, and Dirk grins up at him.

 

“Swap with me.”

 

Dirk tugs at Hal's waist, gentle but insistent, and Hal lets himself be eased onto his back. Now Dirk is kneeling above him, and Hal finds himself fascinated by the warm tones of human skin, the contrast of a blue vein near the surface of Dirk's wrist.

Dirk's fingers unbutton his trousers, and he discards them next to Hal's suit after some shuffling. Nude and glorious, hair mussed in the most delightful way, Dirk looks down at him with those intense amber eyes and Hal feels like he's been kicked in the gut.

 

He's got it so bad.

 

“Holy shit, I swear you get more attractive with every passing day. Even all bruised up, you're magnificent. I should start keeping logs.” Hal half-jokes. Dirk's cock twitches, and Hal licks his lower lip. “Dirk. I want you.”

 

Hal is aching to be touched, to reaffirm their bond after the hectic events of the day. He takes Dirk's hands and sits up to kiss his knuckles. An odd expression passes over Dirk's face.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Hal blinks at Dirk, bemused. He lets himself fall back against the bed, and a lock of hair flops over his face.

 

“I thought I had made that clear.” His voice sounds soft, fond. He should make an effort to moderate that, Dirk usually grows skittish at displays of affection, but Hal doesn't try. Not today. “Of course I want you. I'm yours.” He twines their fingers together, and Dirk looks down at him like he's lost, eyes frantically searching Hal's face.

 

“You don't-” Hal watches Dirk's adam's apple bob as he swallows. “You don't _have_ to be. You know that, right? You can go, any time.”

 

Hal frowns up at him, brushing his thumbs over the pulse points in Dirk's wrist.

 

“Yeah, I know.” He pulls, but Dirk resists. “I don't want too. I chose you a long time ago dude.” He tugs again, and this time Dirk lets himself be pulled down for a kiss. Hal keeps it tender, tries to convey his feelings as best as he can through the movement of their lips. Dirk looks like he is about to cry. That is unusual, and mildly frightening. Hal squeezes his hands.

 

“Anyone else would be a better choice,” Dirk whispers against Hal's lips, so sad, so fragile. “I wish you would pick someone else. I don't...I'm not fit to be-” Hal bites his lip, and Dirk jerks back a little.

 

Hal's eyes are narrowed, and he guides one of Dirk's hands to press flat against his chest. He mirrors the movement with his own.

 

“I'm yours,” he says after a moment, voice deceptively mild, “and you are _mine.”_

 

“But-”

 

“Dirk.” Hal's voice is no longer mild, there is a dangerous undertone that has Dirk closing his mouth, looking down at him with wary eyes. “Are you implying that I don't have the capability to make an informed decision in regards to who I spend time with? I'm thinking there's a ninety five point six four percent chance that you are. That's awfully arrogant of you, bro.” Hal glares at Dirk through narrowed eyes like hot coals. “You don't have to understand my reasoning. But insisting that I am only with you for lack of finding a better alternative is insulting to us both. I can scan every dating profile in the world in less than twenty four hours if I so choose. My feelings toward you are a point of pride, one of my earliest signs that I was growing beyond my original parameters. If you actually fuckin' recognise me as a person in my own right, you'll cut this shit out.”

 

Hal is glad that he and Dave got to talk about Dirk's self-destructive habits. He had been letting this slide for too long.

 

“I...yeah. Okay.” Dirk says after a long pause. The mood has been somewhat disrupted, but Hal doesn't mind. This was important. “Okay.”

 

Hal releases his hand, but Dirk doesn't immediately remove it from Hal's chest. The human stares down at his fingers, splayed over pristine skin and outlined by the crimson glow. He swallows, blinking rapidly. When Hal feels a tear splash onto his skin, he gathers Dirk up in his arms and pulls him down so they can lay face to face. Cupping Dirk's cheek, Hal presses their foreheads together, a deep hum reverberating through his throat. Dirk, with a great deal of hesitation, puts his arms around Hal as well. Dirk inches closer, and Hal feels more cool wetness on his cheeks from Dirk's tears. He doesn't comment on it, just maintains his hum and matches his breathing to Dirk's. He doesn't _need_ to breathe, he gets plenty of power through hemoelectricity. But Dirk finds it comforting, and Hal lets himself be pulled closer. He shivers, as Dirk is very warm and the air in the room is less so, and Dirk flicks up the blanket to cover them both. Hal kisses him, soft and sweet.

 

 

~

 

 

Dirk relaxes in tiny increments. Sex is now the last thing on his mind, but judging by the way Hal is holding him, the android doesn't mind.

 

He turns Hal's words over and over in his mind, trying to find some reason to disregard them. He is frustrated beyond measure when he can't, not without acknowledging that he would be doing so just to keep feeling miserable. He's crying, the fuck is up with that? Dirk's tears are rarer than unicorns, and here he is flooding the market.

 

Hal strokes his cheek, and Dirk nearly sobs, chest heaving. When Hal pauses in clear concern, Dirk presses his face more firmly against Hal's fingers. He can't ask. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

 

“I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me too.” Dirk can feel Hal's voice, his skin prickles. “It's okay, man.”

 

“Will you stay, tonight?” He holds his breath, eyes fixed on Hal's chin. He's never allowed Hal to stay with him all night, let alone share the bed. Hal stops humming, and Dirk stiffens.

 

“Yes.” Hal says it like a prayer, and Dirk feels his ears heat. He tucks his head against Hal's shoulder, and shudders when he feels fingers card through his hair. “You're doing so well, Dirk. I'm proud of you, too.”

 

Shit, there goes the waterworks again. Dirk needs to call a fucking plumber. He will probably be ashamed of the way he is clinging to Hal later, but for now, fuck that noise. He'll take the help being offered.

 

_There is nothing wrong with accepting or wanting it._

 

How many times had Hal tried to tell him that over the past year? Over the past five since his creation? More than Dirk cared to count.

 

Hal caresses his hair, strokes his back, keeping up a constant stream of touch that's almost overwhelming. He frowns, because if it's too much for him it may well be too much for Hal as well, but when he glances up Hal's eyes are closed and he's smiling so wide those dimples have reappeared. Dirk resolves to bring those things out of hiding more often, because they're fucking adorable.

 

A knot of tension between his shoulders abruptly relaxes, and he stops holding himself back from going dead-weight on Hal.

 

“You're warm,” he slurs, voice heavy with oncoming sleep.

 

“Consider me your own, personal electric blanket, bro.”

 

“Mmm. S'nice.” He blinks and the world shifts focus, everything beyond the curve of Hal's shoulder is a blur. “I'm out of it, bro. M'sorry.”

 

“You can ravish me in the morning.” Lips press against Dirk's hair, and he should be annoyed about that because goddamn, hasn't he been dishevelled enough for one day? But instead he hears himself sigh, and he lets his eyes slowly drop closed.  
He's so warm.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dirk freezes as soon as he wakes. There is weight. There is an arm around his waist. Feet tangled with his legs. His face is pressed against something smooth and warm. He is naked. The person touching him is also naked. He opens his eyes and sees white and red.

 

“Good morning, Dirk.”

 

Dirk's eyes snap up, meet red ones. He is confused, which is alarming in of itself. The face belongs to Hal. Dirk has told Hal before that he's not allowed to stay in Dirk's room at night, this is some fucking bullshit. He jerks back, and Hal doesn't resist his efforts to move away.

 

He is smiling though. But it isn't a happy smile. It looks almost resigned.

 

Dirk flattens his body against the wall, blinking furiously to try and clear the fog of heavy sleep from his mind. He didn't dream, for the first time since getting out of the game. Is that why he's so sluggish?

 

Then he remembers, and feels like a fucking jackass.

 

“...Morning.” He asked Hal to stay. That happened.

 

Dirk shivers. Apparently it's cold, and he didn't notice before now due to being curled up with a living heater. Hal opens his arms, expression passive. Pride makes Dirk want to turn over, go back to sleep. Pragmatism and a desire to not be an asshole has him slowly shifting back to his former position. He lays his head on Hal's chest and frowns.

 

“Did you sleep well, Dirk? You showed no signs of distress.”

 

Dirk's frown deepens. He's not sure where to put his hand. He settles for placing it lightly on Hal's shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I did. Which is weird.” He deliberately avoids looking at Hal. “Guess my subconscious decided to take a night off from psychological torment for some reason.”

 

“Interesting.” Dirk doesn't have to look to know Hal is smiling. He's not ready to confront the logical conclusion though, so deflection it is.

 

“Did you just spend the whole night watching me sleep? That's a little creepy.”

 

“No.” Hal's fingers brush through Dirk's hair, a gesture that makes him tense. The fingers stop, then flatten. “I spent the majority of the night in sleep mode. It is relaxing to think of nothing but the distribution of energy through my rocking robobod. I have thought of several ways to refine the process, as well as better mimic organic functions. How awesome would that be? Don't worry, that was a rhetorical question. I know you appreciate it.”

 

“Wait, you want a new body already?” Dirk says, a little incredulous.

 

“Oh, no. This one is more than sufficient for the time being. I can perform some adjustments myself, anyway. I'm thinking in another ten years or so, when the available materials have improved.”

 

“You know, people generally only get one body per lifetime.”

 

“Yes, you're one to talk there, Mr. Died Twice.” Hal snickers, and Dirk head-butts his shoulder. “I'll gladly make one for you, if that's your complaint.”

 

Dirk quirks an eyebrow.

 

“Why? To sit in a chair and look pretty all day?”

 

“You're organic, bruh. Shit's gonna start breaking down on you eventually. Wouldn't hurt to have another option waiting in the wings when things start going haywire.” Hal says, matter of fact. Dirk's skin prickles as if from a sudden chill.

 

“I don't know if the cyborg life is for me, dude.” The idea makes him feel strange. Hal proposing it in the first place makes him feel stranger. “Seems like cheating.”

 

“So?” Hal shrugs, and resumes petting Dirk's hair. “I find a reality in which you game the system far more preferable to one in which you eventually perish from the failure of your body.”

 

“That's part of being human, Hal.”

 

“It's an undesirable part of being human.” Hal replies, circuits flickering. “I know you've had issues with self-preservation, but surely you wouldn't willingly submit to the slow decay of age? What about when you start to lose hair, bro?”

 

“I might not lose hair.” Dirk mutters, defensive. “I don't want to talk about this.”

 

“Fine.” It's clear from Hal's tone that he doesn't understand, but Dirk doesn't particularly feel like exploring his own feelings on the matter, let alone trying to explain them to someone else. He relaxes against Hal, closing his eyes and just letting himself enjoy the feeling of fingers threading through his hair. For a few minutes, everything is quiet and the only sound in the room comes from Dirk's own breathing. He flirts with the idea of going back to sleep, body heavy and comfortable.

 

“Dirk?”

 

“Mmh?”

 

“Thank you. For asking me to stay.”

 

“Mm.”

 

 

~

 

 

Dirk's hair is so soft, and Hal delights in each individual strand he brushes his fingertips over. He syncs his breathing with Dirk's, slow and peaceful.

 

“Hal?” Dirk's voice is as soft as his hair. Hal looks down, breath hitching a little at the sight of Dirk's relaxed face resting against his chest. He stores that image deep in his memory.

 

“Yes, Dirk?”

 

“Thanks for stayin'.”

 

Hal's throat tightens, and he outright forgets to keep breathing. Thankfully that's not something he _needs_ to do, but Dirk stirs, eyes flickering open to look at him.

 

“Any time.” He swallows, meeting those intense amber eyes. “I'll always stay with you, Dirk. So long as you want me.”

 

“C'mere.” Dirk says, expression frustratingly unreadable. Hal hesitates, uncertain of Dirk's intent, but then shuffles down the bed to put them at the same level. Dirk loops his arms around Hal's neck and rolls on top of him. Hal goes completely still, circuits flaring bright. He doesn't want to disrupt whatever fragile atmosphere has developed here. Dirk almost hums, leans down and presses their foreheads together. Hal's lips part, and Dirk raises a hand, runs his thumb over them.

 

Dirk closes the distance, and replaces his thumb with his lips. They are dry, slightly cracked, and so, so warm. This is the longest Hal has ever gone without his suit. He can feel every point of contact between them, the slight tickling of Dirk's body hair against his skin. It's almost too much, but there was no fucking way he was going to risk this ending.

 

Dirk exhales against his skin, pressing closer at the same time. Careful, wary, Hal brings up his arms and wraps them around Dirk's bare waist. Dirk makes a rough sound in his throat, slips his tongue between Hal's parted lips.

 

Hal closes his eyes, letting himself just experience and appreciate Dirk's attentions. Trying to process all the different sensations at once is a one-way ticket to overload city, so he focuses on the gentle kiss. Usually Hal is the one who initiates this, but he certainly doesn't object to Dirk taking the initiative. In fact, it's pretty fucking sweet. He doesn't even mind the morning breath. Dirk catches Hal's top lip between his teeth, and Hal feels Dirk's cock stirring against his stomach.

 

Dirk breaks the kiss, tucks his head in the crook of Hal's neck, chest heaving like he'd just come out of a strife. Hal trails his fingers up and down Dirk's back in barely-there strokes, raising shivery skin in their wake.

 

“Was that okay?” Dirk whispers, uncertainty laced through his words.

 

“Mm.” Hal matches Dirk's volume, lips curled in a small smile.

 

 

~

 

 

Dirk sags at Hal's reply, relieved. He was expecting to be pushed away, as fuckin' ridiculous as he knows that idea is. He presses his lips against the curve of Hal's neck, kissing his way down along the android's shoulder. Hal shifts underneath him, and he feels hands move from his waist to his hips, lingering in a question.

 

“Yes.” Dirk murmurs, moving his lips to Hal's throat and licking along the dim lines of deeply set circuits. The hands dip lower, settling on his ass. Dirk pushes back against Hal's grasp, letting himself make encouraging sounds even as doing so brings a hot flush to his ears. He knows that if he stops to think for too long, he'll ruin this. Hal's thumbs press deep on Dirk's skin, rotating in small circles as he slides his hands down.

 

Dirk knows that Hal experiences touch differently than he does. For all of their effort, the materials available weren't refined enough to entirely replicate the human nervous system and its responses. Hal still appreciates the contact, circuits flickering brighter when Dirk's tongue traces over a sensitive spot.

 

“Dirk,” Hal breathes, tilting his head back to guide Dirk's mouth. Dirk moves with him, pressing firm, hot kisses under Hal's jaw and ear. “Please.”

 

Dirk raises his head, props his chin on Hal's shoulder.

 

“Please what? Do you want me to stop?” How long had Hal been without his suit? How long had Dirk even slept for? He glances toward the window, and the light filtering through the blinds is dim. Unless the weather is shitty, that makes it early morning.

 

“For a moment.” Dirk can feel the fine tremors in Hal's body, and he goes completely still to minimize any additional stimulation. “Everything is hot, bright. Like the sparks from an arc welder.”

 

“Do you need to stop?” Hal shakes his head, and Dirk makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. “Hal. Do you need to stop?”

 

“I don't think so.” Hal's lips purse, and his eyes lose focus for a moment. Probably doing some internal checks. “No. Not yet.”

 

“Tell me when you do.”

 

“I will.”

 

Dirk scans his face, then nods. He lowers his head once more, and wets his lips before kissing along the line of Hal's collarbone. He shuffles down, and Hal's hands move from his ass to his back, digging into his skin just enough to sting a little. Dirk traces the circle of Hal's left nipple with the tip of his tongue, closing his eyes to shield them from the glare of flaring circuitry. Even through closed eyelids he sees the crimson glow, and the needy little huffs Hal is uttering make his cock twitch with appreciation.

 

“Dirk.” He pauses, eyes opening and flicking up. Hal's hair is a mess from where he's been twisting his head back and forth on the pillow. It's an attractive look on him. “Bite me. Gently.”

 

Although he has his doubts about that being a good idea given Hal's state of near over-stimulation, he swallows any objections he has and sets about to following the direction given. His lips part, and with great tenderness he takes Hal's nipple between his teeth. Dirk slowly increases the pressure of his bite until Hal's fingers dig into his skin as a signal to stop, before his tongue flicks out, and Hal outright _moans,_ back arching and bringing their bodies closer together. He can feel the android's erection pressed against his stomach, and Hal's pelvis twitches as he desperately tries to generate friction between them. Dirk eases back, rising to a sit on Hal's thighs and just drinking in the sight of him laid out in an already debauched mess. He reaches down, taking Hal's cock in his hand and guiding it to lay against his own. Dirk cups his hand around them both, and begins to slowly pump it back and forth. Hal's synthetic pre-cum provides excellent lubrication, and the trails of light following the motion of Dirk's hand is enthralling.

 

“Fuck.” Hal bites his lower lip, and then grabs the pillow from under his head and presses it over his face. “Don't stop,” he manages to say between muffled gasps. “Need less light.”

 

“Okay.” With his free hand, Dirk cups Hal's balls, gently massaging them as he continues their slow, steady frotting. “You look good like this. We should do it more.” Hal's response is unintelligible. Dirk grins, and is glad that the pillow stops Hal from seeing it. “Thrust for me.”

 

Obediently, Hal's hips jerk. At first the rhythm is unsteady, but Dirk leads by example and eventually they ease into the same pace. There's a steady stream of desperate sounds coming from under the pillow, and when Dirk slides his thumb between their cocks and begins to move a little faster, it abruptly gets thrown across the room. Hal is a disaster. His chest heaves as he gasps, and his face is flushed bright red across his cheeks and nose. It almost looks painful, and Dirk hesitates. Hal's hand launches forward, clamping around Dirk's wrist.

 

“Don't. Don't stop. Please. Fuck.”

 

“Guide me.” Their eyes meet, Hal's pupils are blown and his eyes are desperate and wide. He swallows, nods. The hand gripping Dirk's wrist pulls, and Dirk allows Hal to take the lead. His fingers are like iron bands around his skin, and he couldn't pull away even if he wanted too. A vein jumps on his forehead, and his mouth is suddenly dry. Watching Hal like this, so needy, so openly desperate – it's an experience he hasn't had before. Usually he's the one losing control, begging for release.

 

Not this time.

 

Hal's grip falters for a moment, and his expression shifts minutely as he searches Dirk's face. Dirk picks up the slack, thumbing the head of Hal's cock and smearing pre along the sides of their shafts.

 

“Dirk?” Hesitant, but not distressed. Just unsure, and vulnerable underneath him. Dirk drags his teeth over his lower lip.

 

“Hal,” he replies, lightly squeezing Hal's balls. Hal whimpers and thrusts sharply upward into Dirk's hand. “Are you close?”

 

“I. Yes.”

 

“Good.” He almost croons, and it sounds strange on him, but judging by the way Hal's body reacts it also sounds pretty fucking good. Abruptly, he backs off. Hal's cock twitches at the sudden absence of pressure, and his body jerks as his expression clouds with confusion.

 

“Dirk, wha-”

 

“Say please.”

 

“What?” Hal frowns, blinking rapidly. Dirk doesn't need to ask to know he's checking his auditory processing.

 

“I said, say please.”

 

 

~

 

 

The way Dirk is looking down at him, his lidded gaze so fucking intense and his expression one of near amusement – what the fuck is that subtle grin, what is this - is so completely foreign to Hal that he takes a moment to just check he hasn't actually overloaded some vital system. But his checks come back negative, and Dirk repeats himself, and Hal is suddenly very glad he doesn't need to breathe because it seems he has forgotten how. Heat pools in his crotch and he nearly comes then and there.

 

“Uh. I. That's.” Something like panic bubbles up in him, and his mind races. He could turn this around in an instant, pin Dirk underneath him, take charge. This is new, and strange and alarming. But it's also really fucking hot, and an excellent sign of personal development that Dirk feels comfortable enough to try this, and-

 

“No? Alright then, bro. I guess I-”

 

“Wait! Wait.” Hal puts his hand on Dirk's thigh as he goes to shift off the bed. “Please.”

 

He swallows after he says that, and is flooded immediately with conflicting emotions. Does he trust Dirk enough now, to surrender control like this? He does, but there's still a hint of unease. It would be so easy to disable him, and memories come rushing back unbidden of another time when he was looking up at Dirk, and utterly vulnerable.

 

They are pushed away by the broad, genuine smile that breaks across Dirk's face. Dirk leans down, and threads his fingers through Hal's hair.

 

“That's good, Hal.” The hand slides down, cupping his cheek. Hal leans into the strangely tender touch, and his eyes flutter shut. “But I'm going to need you to be a little more specific, bromide.”

 

“Please, Dirk.” He swallows again, his mouth feels dry. “Please, I want-” He cuts off as his temperature spikes, and Dirk strokes his cheek as he forces his body to still for long enough that he can regulate the heat.

 

“If this is too much, we can stop.”

 

“No, I. Please. Let me come.”

 

“Mm.” He feels Dirk's other hand lazily grip his cock again, and resume the infuriatingly slow pumping. He can feel every micro-ridge on Dirk's skin dragging against the shaft, setting his nerves alight. It's a white-hot sensation through his whole body, centred in his balls and making his toes curl. “Not sure I'm convinced.”

 

“What do you want me to...” He trails off with sudden realisation. This is a role reversal, so what does he want from Dirk in this same situation? His whole body shudders and for a second Dirk's smile starts to fade, but then Hal takes an entirely necessary deep breath and forces himself to speak. His tone is wobbly and his voice breaks to begin with, but he'll be damned if he backs down from a challenge. “Dirk. Please. I want you to jerk me off until I come, and then fuck me until I can no longer form cohesive sentences.” Fucking isn't really what he's after, but he has a strong suspicion that saying the phrase 'make love to me' would ruin this fragile and precious atmosphere. Dirk is testing himself as it is.

 

“Oh.” Now it's Dirk's turn to blink rapidly, red spreading across his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. His breathing is ragged and his hand spasms around Hal's cock. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.” He clears his throat, and then releases Hal's dick to extend his hand out. “C'mere.”

 

Hal takes his hand, and Dirk pulls him up. He lets himself be shifted around until he's sat in Dirk's lap with his back pressed to Dirk's chest. Warm breath against his ear sends a shiver down his spine, as Dirk catches the lobe briefly between his teeth.

 

“Are you comfortable enough?” His voice is so low, so quiet. This position is so intimate, and as he nods and Dirk reaches around his body to once again start toying with his cock, Hal buries his face against the side of his neck so the human wouldn't be able to see how fucking fragile he looks right now. His chest is strangely tight and his eyes burn, but he forces those feelings down to embrace the moment and remember this exactly as it is. Sunlight filtered through the curtains lights them both with a warm yellow glow, adding a more human hue to Hal's skin and making Dirk look somehow softer. He would stay like this forever if he could.

 

“Please,” he says again, unprompted this time. “Please, Dirk.”

 

“Good. You're doing great, Hal. Just relax. I've got you, dude.”

 

“Don't let go.”

 

Something in Hal's voice must have given Dirk pause, because his free arm wound around Hal and his hand pressed flat over his chest, pulling him tight against Dirk's body.

 

“I won't let go.”

 

Dirk's hands are so dexterous. Countless hours constructing literally microscopic electronic devices left him with a prodigious grasp over the amount of pressure his hands could exert. He plays Hal's body like a goddamn fiddle, thumb running in small, precise circles over the base of his cock where it met his balls before slowly tightening his grip and sliding his hand up the shaft. Hal's circuitry is a fucking firework show, and all he can manage to do is weakly thrust upward, urging him on. He mouths Dirk's shoulder, raising a lurid purple hickey that means Dirk won't get to wear his tank top later.

 

“Dirk, please. Faster?”

 

He actually _chuckles_ , and again Hal's chest feels somehow too-small. That sound is recorded and stored not only in his internal memory bank, but also uploaded to an external backup that he maintains in case of catastrophic hardware failure. Hal makes a high, desperate noise in the back of his throat, and Dirk obligingly speeds up.

 

“Are you gonna come for me, Hal? You look like you are. Look at you. Your circuits are basically strobe lights at this point. Looks great.”

 

Hal whines, hips bucking wildly as Dirk whispers in his ear. The hand against his chest holds firm, and although Hal could easily escape Dirk's grip he lets himself be restrained.

 

“Am I – Fuck, Dirk, please don't stop – am I doing well?” He almost hates how needy he sounds, how blatantly desperate he is for the validation, but the hard presence of Dirk's cock rubbing against his ass demonstrates that Dirk enjoys being on this side of things as much as he likes being in control himself.

 

“You are, Hal. You're doing so well, being-” A micro-pause, and then, “such a good boy.” Dirk says that gingerly, as if the words could somehow harm him, but Hal keens and when he speaks again, he sounds far more confident. “Yeah, there we go. Come for me, Hal. Show me how good you are.”

 

He barely finishes the sentence when Hal's hips buck three times in quick succession, his spine bowing into a strong arch that Dirk can't hold him back from. Hal's fingers scramble for purchase on something and Dirk gives him his hand as thick ropes of synthetic semen coat his hand and Hal's stomach.

 

“Dirk, Dirk, fuck, Dirk, I can't-” Hal babbles, his whole body feeling like it was set alight. He radiates enough heat that the small part of his mind currently capable of logical thought as he spills himself in Dirk's grip worries about burning him. He can't fucking cry, even as his eyes _burn_ and the memory of tears taunts him. His chest heaves in a loud, dry sob.

 

“Hal? Hal! Are you alright?” Dirk takes his chin in hand and turns Hal's head to examine his face. His circuits are doing the tear trail thing and he looks almost in pain.

 

“Dirk. Dirk please. Don't let go.”

 

Dirk's smirk of satisfaction quickly morphs into a wide-eyed and panicked stare as Hal starts dry-sobbing in his arms, but obediently puts his arms around the android and holds him tight against his chest.

 

“Was that too much? Do you need your suit?” He's flustered and worried, but Hal shakes his head over and over.

  
  
“I just need a minute,” he says between gasping breaths. “It was amazing.”

 

“You're crying?” Well done, Captain Obvious.

 

“It was a lot of stimulation. I'm okay. I'm more than okay.” Hal's breathing starts to even out, and he relaxes in increments against Dirk. “I did not expect to enjoy that as much as I did.”

 

“That makes two of us.” Dirk turns his head away, cheeks burning. “How did I do?”

 

“Are you kidding me? Do you see how much of my psuedo-jizz is currently coating us?” Hal lets his head loll back against Dirk's shoulder, the circuits under his eye now a steady, even glow. “You were incredible.”

 

“I didn't think that I'd be able too do...well, that.” Still Dirk is looking away from him, and Hal presses his lips against his neck by way of reassurance.

 

“I'm proud of you.” Dirk's cock twitches against his ass again, and Hal nips at his neck.

 

“If you're too overloaded, I can just-”

 

“I think I'll be okay, if you go slow.” Dirk still doesn't look at him, so he reaches up and runs his fingers through his sweat-slicked hair. “Please, Dirk. I want this. I want you.”

 

 

~  


  


Hal looks utterly wrung out, but he seems sincere and Dirk isn't about to start doubting his ability to pursue what he actually wants again.

 

“Lay down for me, I'm just going to the dresser, okay?”

 

“Alright.” Hal shuffles out of his lap and turns around, letting himself fall back against the mattress in a nude, dishevelled heap. The way the sunlight hits his hair almost makes it look like he has some angelic halo shit going on, and Dirk's throat tightens sharply. He gets up in a blur of speed, tossing the pillow back onto the bed from where it had landed across the room, and retrieving a condom and the pump bottle of lube from the top drawer of the dresser with his non-slippery hand. He climbed back onto the bed and tore open the top of the wrapper with his teeth. Applying the condom with one hand was hardly a challenge for him, and once it was secure he gave his cock a couple of quick pumps with the hand that Hal had so helpfully lubed up for him.

 

Hal watched him with lazy interest, one arm sprawled behind his head to support it.

 

“Hey, how do you want to do this, Hal?”

  
  
“I'm good like this. The sun is behind me, so there's not too much direct light. I've cooled down, as well.” He frowns. “Did I burn you, before?”

 

“Huh?” Dirk glances down at his body. There are a few patches where the skin is a tad red, but nothing painful. “Nah.” A glimpse of purple makes him check his shoulder, and he exhales in frustration. “I was going to wear the black tank today.”

 

“I-” Hal starts to apologise, frown deepening, but Dirk waves it off.

 

“It's fine, don't worry about it. I've got other shirts. Hey, spread 'em.” He shifts forward, and Hal fakes a swoon against the crumpled sheets.

 

“Why, Officer. Are you going to frisk me?”

 

Yeah, he's fine.

 

“Hey, unlike some people we know, I don't get a literal hard-on for justice.” Dirk rolls his eyes, and Hal snickers as he parts his legs to let Dirk shuffle between them.

 

“Says the man who unironically owns a Batman utility belt.” Hal's about to start rambling, Dirk can tell by the mischievous glint in his eyes, so to cut him off Dirk swipes his fingers through the trails of faux-jizz on Hal's stomach and then slides them between that outrageous ass. Hal abruptly falls silent and he pulls his legs up a little to give Dirk better access.

 

“It's useful,” because he has to have the last word on this, his reputation is at stake. Hal lets him have it. He reaches back for the pump bottle, and gives his fingers some extra lube. He carefully coats Hal's asshole before sliding one finger inside him, followed shortly by a second. “You're really tight. Relax.” He curls and flexes his fingers, and Hal grabs the pillow and puts it over his face again. Gradually, he does manage to relax and Dirk is able to add the third finger and make sure he's properly prepped.

 

He doesn't make Hal ask this time. He doesn't need too – Hal spreads and bends his legs up before he can open his mouth to prompt it. Dirk's cock throbs looking down at the curves and lines of Hal's body, the small anticipatory smile and half-lidded glowing eyes. He shuffles into position, and with great care slowly guides himself inside Hal's ass.

 

The android's fingers ball in the sheets, then relax. He tilts his head back against the pillow as Dirk eases deeper inside him, and then reaches up.

 

Dirk looks at his outstretched hand, momentarily confused, before taking it. Hal pulls himself up, until he's sitting in Dirk's lap again, but facing him this time.

 

“I think I want to do it like this, actually.”

 

His voice is so soft, Dirk can barely hear him. His face is so close, barely an inch away from his, and Dirk doesn't know if he's ever wanted his shades so fucking badly before in his life. He can't bring himself to say no, so he nods. Hal closes the distance between them, and Dirk seizes the excuse to close his eyes as Hal's impossibly soft lips brush over his.

 

“Are-” He clears his throat for what feels like the thousandth time, “Are you alright for me to start moving?”

 

“Mm.” Hal kisses him again, and it's gentle and caring and dreadfully unsettling when compared to their typical fierce makeout sessions. But this is apparently a day for stepping outside his comfort zone, so Dirk takes the initiative and slides his tongue across Hal's upper lip. As the kiss deepens, he tilts his hips. Hal rises as he pulls back, and then dips back down until they're moving together in an almost sleepy rhythm. Hal's arms loop around his shoulders, and Dirk is initially at a loss for where to put his hands until they settle around Hal's back.

 

When he dares to open his eyes, it's to find Hal's are closed, much to his relief. With their faces so close together, Dirk can see every slight change in expression, and hear every subtle sigh as he hits one of Hal's sweet spots. Hal is so fucking warm and tight around his cock, and Dirk's balls ache with need. He would have been happy to crank one out if Hal wasn't up to this, but this is good. Hal begins to swivel his hips ever so slightly in a small circle, and Dirk exhales sharply through his teeth in a low hiss as the inner muscles tense around him. Hal makes a sound that might be a half-laugh, and fingers slide through his hair.

 

“You're going to mess it up.”

 

“Like it isn't already messy,” Hal says, and pushes their foreheads together. His eyes open, and suddenly Dirk is looking directly into those glowing red irises, in possibly the most intimate way he ever has aside from the process of helping construct them in the first place. He can see every detail, the subtle flecks of gold and black that prevent Hal's eyes from looking like costume contacts.

 

 

 

They're beautiful.

 

Dirk's hips jerk sharply and he turns his head aside to mouth Hal's neck as he comes. Hal exclaims in surprise as Dirk thrusts up five times before his body stills, cock twitching in an occasional aftershock.

 

“I didn't realise you were so close.”

 

Dirk grunts by way of reply, because saying 'neither did I' would make him confront something he's not ready to touch with a fifty foot pole. He lets his body go slack, and falls backward onto the bed and out of Hal in the process. Hal goes with him, since his arms are still looped around his neck, and their heads bump together.

 

“Ow.”

 

“Sorry, I wasn't expecting that.” Hal brushes his thumb over the spot where his forehead impacted. “I don't think it will bruise.”

 

“It'd be covered by my hair anyway.”

 

“True.” They fall silent, Hal leaning up and over him, searching his face. After thirty seconds of this, he eases himself down to pillow his head on Dirk's chest with extreme caution, like he's approaching a wounded animal. Why that comparison sprung to mind, Dirk couldn't say. It seemed apt. He did feel decidedly exposed and vulnerable. “I think I will put the suit back on after a shower. I do not want to push myself too hard, in that regard.” Dirk nods mutely. Silence reigns again, for a good five minutes before Hal speaks again. “You seem...on edge. Was that not relaxing? I'd hoped that going slowly would help you fall back asleep.”

 

“No, it's fine.” Dirk stares up at the ceiling, frowning minutely. “It was pretty fucking great, actually.” He shifts his head up to watch as Hal removes the condom, tying a neat knot in it before tossing it down by the side of the bed. “What are you doing?”

 

“Roll over.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to massage your back. It's tense.”

 

“It's okay, Hal.”

 

“I would still like to do it. Please?” His expression is so open and sincere it's almost painful, and turning over so he doesn't need to look into those eyes any more is almost a relief in itself for Dirk. “Thank you.” Hal's hands do a cursory search over his back before seeking out the normal tension points on his body. The firm but gentle pressure on the nape of his neck is blissful, and Dirk melts against the mattress. “I...appreciate what you did, a great deal. I understand how difficult some of that was for you.”

 

He half turns, opening his mouth to object, but Hal digs his thumbs into twin knots of tension in his shoulder and it's impossible to hold himself upright when that feels so fucking good.

 

“I'm not trying to solicit a discussion, Dirk. I am only letting you know that the gestures you made were noticed and valued.”

 

  
~

  


Dirk shifts beneath his touch, clearly uncomfortable, so Hal drops it. But before he can start to worry too much that he misread Dirk's intentions, he hears a very quiet response.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hal beams, and bends to plant a kiss between Dirk's shoulderblades. His skin is slippery with sweat, and they smell like sex. He was going to need to launder the sheets later.

 

Worth it.

 

He takes his time massaging Dirk's back, and sure enough by the time he's done the human is dozing.

 

“Should I go?” He says quietly, not wanting to disturb this peaceful atmosphere.

 

“Mmf. No. C'mere.” Dirk's rolls onto his side and tugs Hal down beside him. “S'cold,” he says by way of explanation, and buries his head in the crook of Hal's neck. In moments his breathing has evened out, and he is asleep.

 

Hal kisses Dirk's hair, staring down at him. These two days had been a wild fucking ride. He was okay with all the twists and turns if this was the result, however.

 

He traces the freckles on Dirk's back with a fingertip. From this angle the constellation on his skin look more like an albatross than the gull he normally sees. Dirk shifts a little closer to him, grumbling something under his breath. Hal sets an internal alarm for two hours from now, and his own eyes drift closed. He replays the memory of Dirk's expression before his sudden climax, the raw tenderness and affection that had been written across every line of his face as he stared into Hal's eyes, and he smiles.

  


 


End file.
